


SWAG2016: Akaashi/Bokuto/Kuroo

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written for SWAG2016, with Akaashi/Bokuto, Bokuto/Kuroo and Akaashi/Bokuto/Kuroo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akaashi/Bokuto: moods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nobody likes a moody person._

People don't know how to handle Bokuto in his first year of high school so for the most part, they don't.

They leave him to his moods, stomping and sulking around when things don't work out quite the way he wants them to. They don't try to pull him back in, because everything they say only ends up making it worse. It's a shame, they say to each other when they think he's out of sight. Bokuto would be such a good player, such a valuable part of their team if only he wasn't so exhausting for them to deal with.

Bokuto manages to suck it up, learns to hold himself together for just long enough that his teammates will send a toss his way. He bites his lip when his spikes don't work out, tries not to sulk, and it means that he can play with his team a little more, but he hates it, hates feeling like a pale imitation of himself.

Then, at the beginning of his second year, Akaashi Keiji happens to him and, after volleyball, might be the best thing that's ever happened to Bokuto in his entire life.

He watches Bokuto sulking during practice, in one of his first weeks on the team. The second and third years are ignoring Bokuto, standing around in their own group and talking amongst each other, the way they usually do when Bokuto's in one of these moods. Bokuto doesn't push it, he just walks towards the bench, hanging his head, feeling so frustrated at himself for being so close to hitting the perfect spike and screwing it up anyway.

He looks up a little when he notices someone sitting down beside him.

It's Akaashi, who isn't quite looking at Bokuto, but is looking at his own hands, folded in his lap.

"You do this often," he says mildly, and it doesn't sound like a complaint, but an observation. "Every time something goes wrong, or every time an important spike gets blocked."

Bokuto clenches his fists tightly on his knees. He's not shaking with frustration, but he's close to it.

"You might have noticed this yourself," Akaashi says, leaning to the side a little, lowering his voice, "I mean, it's a little difficult not to notice it, but when you're in a mood, people just kind of leave you to it. They leave you to stew in it, and it only makes things worse, doesn't it? You end up feeling bad for even longer, that way."

"Yeah," Bokuto admits, his voice quiet. He isn't looking Akaashi in the eyes just yet.

"I'm a setter, you're a wing spiker," Akaashi says slowly, like he's making a suggestion that he isn't sure will be accepted. Bokuto _already_ wants to accept, because he can already tell what Akaashi's getting at. "If we work together, and I send you tosses in a way that are likely to succeed, then you won't end up sulking, right?"

"It's not that easy," Bokuto says, because he knows that much. "They'll still get blocked. I can spike the ball really hard and _still_ —mmmrrgh. Sometimes it's not enough."

"And that's part of the game," Akaashi replies. "I think you're allowed to be annoyed about that. I think you're allowed to sulk a bit. As long as you make a comeback when you're ready. If you're sulking on the court, I'll give you some time. And then, when you're done, I'll send you a toss. So you can prove that you've still got it."

It's a solution, Bokuto realises, blinking with surprise. It sounds so simple, after the year worth of stress he's just put himself through. He wants to laugh. When he sees his other teammates staring at him oddly, he realises that he _is_ laughing.

"I like you," he tells Akaashi, patting him on the back. "Come on, let's go. I want you to toss for me."


	2. Akaashi/Bokuto: imperfections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not._

They lose their quarterfinal match at the nationals and Bokuto spirals into a bad mood that doesn't wear off no matter how long they give him to stew in it.

The entire team is disappointed, of course, but none of them are hit by it as hard as Bokuto. Akaashi watches him with concern, watches as he listlessly spikes the tosses sent to him in practice, slamming each one down with increasing force, even though he doesn't look even the slightest bit satisfied by any of them.

The rest of their teammates have come to learn that Akaashi is the best at dealing with Bokuto, for better or worse. They leave him to Akaashi to deal with, wishing him luck with it. He doesn't know whether or not to thank them; it's not as if they're wrong about it. Even now, Bokuto is more likely to respond to Akaashi's voice than anyone else, even if he just goes through the motions mechanically, without any enthusiasm.

Akaashi gives it a week, before he holds Bokuto back after practice to talk to him. It's their date night anyway, it's not like he's cutting into time that Bokuto is going to be spending doing anything else.

"Bokuto-san." He looks around, making sure that the club room is empty, that the rest of their team have already left. He waits a little longer just to be sure, and lowers his voice. "Koutarou. Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" Bokuto asks, with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "I'm sorry. I've said that so many times, but I don't think it's ever going to be enough. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm—"

"Koutarou," Akaashi says firmly, taking hold of his arms, tightening his grip until Bokuto falls silent. "When has anyone on the team said that it's your fault that we lost?"

"Me," Bokuto replies. "Lots of times. Weren't you listening?"

"You're wrong," Akaashi tells him. "It's not your fault. The fault never lies on just the one person, okay? You need to remember that. We lost to a better team. Because the six people standing on the other side of the net combined were better than the six of us combined. It just means that we need to practice more. It means that we need to be a better team. We're all good players. You're our ace. You're the best of us."

"And I still couldn't spike hard enough." Bokuto laughs quietly and it's a sad sound, as he hangs his head. "I couldn't stop them from blocking me. I just wanted us to get to the finals together, Keiji. I wanted us to win."

"I know that," Akaashi says softly. "We all did."

"It was going to be perfect," Bokuto sighs. "I was going to be perfect. For you. The perfect spiker. The perfect ace."

"Koutarou," Akaashi's hands hold the sides of his face. He rests their foreheads together and sighs deeply. "You don't have to be perfect for me. For anyone. I like you as you are. I like you for who you're going to be, for how you're going to grow. I want to see that. I want to go to Nationals with you again next year and I want us to be better than we were. I want to win with you next year."

That, at least, makes Bokuto crack a genuine smile. "Yeah. That sounds like something we can do."

"I like you regardless of whether we win or we lose," Akaashi tells him. "I like you because of who you are. That's not going to change."

Smiling, Bokuto pulls Akaashi into a kiss. "Promise?"

Kissing back firmly, Akaashi pulls back with a smile. "I promise."


	3. Akaashi/Bokuto: adopting (version 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Bokuto adopt the baby Hinatas.

"What if this doesn't end up working out and it's my fault?" Akaashi frets, on his way to the adoption agency. "What if I can't connect with them? What if I end up failing them somehow? What if they hate me?"

"Calm down," Bokuto smiles, taking Akaashi's hand and squeezing it gently. "It's going to be fine. Besides, the kids aren't going to hate you. It's scientifically impossible to hate you."

"Really." Akaashi raises an eyebrow. "According to what science?"

"Shh," Bokuto hushes, lifting their joined hands to his mouth as he drives, pressing a kiss to the back of Akaashi's hand. "You're going to be so amazing at this. We're going to be so amazing. We've wanted this forever, haven't we? And the kids are so cute, you remember what they were like when we first saw them, right? Shouyou was so excited, and Natsu didn't want you to put her down."

"That was a brief visit," Akaashi says, worrying his lip between his teeth. "We were new and exciting, of course they wanted to play with us, but parenting isn't just about playing all the time, you know that. They _don't_ know that. What if—Koutarou, what if we're not _fun_?"

"Are you trying to imply," Bokuto asks slowly, "that I'm not fun?"

"Okay," Akaashi amends. "What if _I'm_ not fun?" 

"Keiji," Bokuto says gently. They've stopped at a red light, and that means that Akaashi is helpless under the full force of Bokuto's adoring gaze. "You're amazing. You're funny. You're gentle. You're caring. You're going to be such a good father, okay? I promise you. I know how much you already care about these two kids and they're not even ours yet. I know you stayed up late getting their room ready for them, getting all the last, finishing touches done. They might be kids, but they're clever, you know. They're going to see how much you care, how much you're trying. They're going to appreciate that."

Akaashi sucks in a deep breath and nods silently, squeezing Bokuto's hand a little tighter. "Yeah. Okay."

 

* * *

 

"Dad?" Natsu asks, from the back seat, and Bokuto and Akaashi share a quick, gleeful grin.

"Yes?" they ask in unison.

"Spiky Dad," Natsu clarifies, and Bokuto beams.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are you married?" Natsu asks. "I mean, to Soft Dad."

_Soft Dad_ , Bokuto mouths, looking so happy that he might actually burst. Akaashi is starting to wonder if it's possible to actually die from happiness.

"I am," Bokuto replies, slowing to a stop at the red light in front of them. He's driving slowly, carefully, and Akaashi doesn't think he's even noticed it. "We've been married for five years, now."

"Shouyou's five," she says with wonder.

"Five and a half," Shouyou corrects. "I'm big, right? I'm gonna grow real big! Just like Spiky Dad."

"You're really big already, Shouyou!" Bokuto says loudly, enthusiastically, and Shouyou cheers just as loudly in reply. "And those jumps! You're going to be amazing when you grow up. Just wait until we get you a volleyb—"

" _Koutarou_ ," Akaashi interrupts.

" _Kou-ta-rou_ ," Shouyou and Natsu chorus.

"Oh no," Bokuto grins, as the light turns green and he starts to drive again. "I'm living with three cuties now. How am I even meant to survive?"

"You'll make it," Akaashi murmurs, taking his hand. "We're going to make it."

"Yeah," Bokuto agrees, as Akaashi watches their children falling asleep in the back seat. "We are."


	4. Akaashi/Bokuto: adopting (version 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Bokuto adopt the baby Hinatas.

Shouyou bonds with Koutarou immediately and Keiji supposes that it makes sense. They're both loud personalities and they clicked from the moment they met. Koutarou is good with children and honestly, it's easy to like him when he's so friendly, so easily amazed by everything the children say, everything they do.

It's probably why Koutarou hasn't been the slightest bit worried about how well this is going to go. Keiji, on the other hand, has been fretting since they decided on adopting Shouyou and Natsu.

It's silly, because it was his idea to begin with. He was the one who first brought up the subject of expanding their family, relieved when Koutarou was not only open to the idea but enthusiastic about it. Koutarou's been following Keiji's lead all this time but now that the papers have been signed, now that they're the legal guardians of Shouyou and Natsu, Keiji is so terrified of doing something wrong.

Children are so fragile, he thinks as he watches Koutarou playing with Shouyou, as he rocks a sleeping Natsu in his arms. They're so vulnerable and there's only so much he and Koutarou can do to protect them. He and Koutarou can make sure to give them a loving home, to teach them their manners and give them as many opportunities in life as possible, but the rest is up to them and it's a terrifying prospect, sitting here and thinking about what the children are going to be like in ten years, in twenty years from now.

"You're fretting about our kids," Koutarou says, looking up from Shouyou, eyes narrowing in that way they do when he reads Keiji like an open book. He grins, small and excited. "Hey. _Our kids_. You and Natsu are our kids now, Shouyou! Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah!" Shouyou throws his chubby hands in the air excitedly. He turns to Keiji, reaching for him. "Carry me too."

Keiji looks down at Natsu, fast asleep in his arms. She'd taken so long to settle in the first place and he's afraid to put her down now, on case he wakes her. He doesn't want to say no to Shouyou though, doesn't want to disappoint him or make him feel unwanted.

Koutarou comes to the rescue, walking over to Keiji and taking Natsu into his arms.

"There you go," Koutarou whispers, kissing Keiji on the nose. "Shouyou's all yours. You've got this, okay? You'll be fine."

Keiji nods, turning to Shouyou with a smile and holding his arms out. Shouyou beams at him, walking over to him with his arms outstretched. Shouyou trips over his own feet in his haste and wobbles, but Keiji bends down to scoop him up before he can fall.

"I've got you," Keiji tells him, holding him up and grinning so widely that he can feel his cheeks hurting.

"Yay!" Shouyou cheers. "Again!"

Keiji turns to Koutarou, who laughs quietly, holding Natsu in one arm and giving him a thumbs up.

"Okay," Keiji murmurs, setting Shouyou on his feet before scooping him up again, letting him bounce before catching him.

"Yay!" Shouyou says again, and Koutarou joins in this time.

Listening to his husband and son laughing together, Keiji smiles warmly and tightens his grip on Shouyou. "Again?"


	5. Akaashi/Bokuto: pacific rim AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Bokuto's private time gets interrupted by having to suit up and defeat a Kaiju.

Akaashi is straddling Bokuto on the floor, grinding against him and sucking a mark just under his collarbone when the sirens go off. They break apart, cursing under their breath as they scramble to their feet, getting out of their room and making their way over to the pilot bay.

Bokuto is thrumming with anticipation, the desire from before easily translating itself over to excitement to face the next Kaiju. It's a Category III, they're told as they're fitted into their suits. Akaashi's face, flushed before when they were in their room, is blank as it always is when they're being given their orders. There are no boats out in the water, so the mission is simple enough: destroy the Kaiju, as far away from the shore as possible.

Bokuto turns to Akaashi and they nod at each other, getting into their jaeger. Golden Owl is one of the best jaegers in the shatterdome. It's not new, but it's gone through enough upgrades to keep it functioning beautifully and most of its success comes from just how deep the connection is between its pilots. Bokuto and Akaashi have known each other ever since they went through the training program. When it was time to find a drift partner, they knew they would be compatible even before entering the Kwoon Room.

The Drift is a familiar place between them now, and Bokuto shuts his eyes as he's pulled through their combined memories. He isn't expecting the wall of pure desire that hits him, making his eyes snap open. He's thrown headfirst into Akaashi's thoughts and Bokuto's always known that he burns silently under the surface despite his calm expression, but even he isn't ready for thought after thought of how much Akaashi wants him, of how much he's looking forward to dispatching this Kaiju so they can get back to their room and finish what they started.

" _Keiji_ ," he says weakly, but then he steels himself and pushes it out of his mind. They have work to do here. They can focus on the rest later.

"That's how it feels getting into your head," Akaashi says quietly, as they walk Golden Owl out into the ocean. "Every single time. Your thoughts are always so loud, Koutarou."

"I'm a loud person," Bokuto replies, grinning as he gets mutters of agreement from LOCCENT over the intercom. "Come on, let's bag ourselves a Kaiju."

They follow the directions their given, cautious as they look around. It's late at night and the only light they have to go by is the one on top of Golden Owl's head. They've long since gotten used to navigating with it, though, and they have the radar in front of them to help.

The Kaiju leaps out of the waves to attack them, jaw opened to bite. They turn to face it, plasma gun already charged. Bokuto punches it from one side to disorient it and Akaashi takes advantage of the moment to unload the clip right into the Kaiju's head.

It's quick and easy and they step back to avoid the spray of Kaiju blue. Akaashi glances over at Bokuto, lips quirked into a small smile. Bokuto grins back, and they both wait a moment, just to make sure the Kaiju's really dead. LOCCENT gives them the order to return to base and they turn back to shore, trudging through the waves.

Golden Owl's fighting style has always been praised for its efficiency. The credit goes to Akaashi, who analyses their possible attacks and chooses the right one. Bokuto responds instinctively, bringing the force behind their attacks. They've racked up the most Kaiju kills in the shatterdome, regarded as something like heroes. Bokuto likes the attention, even if Akaashi doesn't.

They go through their debriefing, before they're finally free to return back to their room. The moment the door is shut behind them, Bokuto picks Akaashi up and holds him against the wall.

They don't need to speak for this. Akaashi's legs wrap around Bokuto's waist as they kiss, hard enough for their lips to bruise. They're tearing at each other's clothes, just for the feel of their skin against each other, and they stumble towards the desk, where they keep their lube.

They have their pants pulled just far enough down and Bokuto presses Akaashi against the wall to keep him up as he lets go with one hand, reaching for the lube and slicking his fingers with it. Akaashi grunts as he bears down on Bokuto's fingers, impatient, desperate, all of it playing out across his face, in the back of Bokuto's mind as the Drift clings to them.

Bokuto is rough, because he knows Akaashi won't accept anything else. He's claiming, he's pressed so closely against Akaashi that it feels like they're going to combine, like they're just the one person.

Akaashi moans as Bokuto strokes him firmly, head falling back against the wall. Bokuto bites the junction of his neck and shoulder, sucks on it until he leaves a mark behind. Akaashi is trembling, close to coming, and Bokuto changes the angle of his thrusts, fucking into him until he makes Akaashi tense up with a whimper.

The wall must be digging into Akaashi's back, but his grip on Bokuto's shoulders is firm, tugging him closer, closer, closer still, sweat mingling, breaths coming out in sync. They come together, shaking and clutching at each other as it wracks through them both. They lean against the wall, panting softly, trading lazy kisses as they wipe themselves down.

Bokuto has the bottom bunk in their room, and it's not the most spacious of sleeping areas, but it's enough for them both when they're pressed together, arms wrapped around each other, still clinging like they're resisting being separated. Bokuto nuzzles Akaashi's face with a soft smile that grows as he feels Akaashi's lips against his nose, against his lips, against his chin.

They don't have to say that they love each other, when they're so connected that they sometimes can't tell where one ends and the other begins. They don't have to put it into words when it's their in their smiles, their touches, the way they hold each other close. Not when they already know.


	6. Akaashi/Bokuto: worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi really likes Bokuto's ass.

Akaashi might be subtle when he wants to be, but that doesn't change the fact that Bokuto is sharp, that Bokuto _knows him_.

He grins at Akaashi one afternoon after practice, when they're both at Bokuto's place, sprawled out on his bed as they do their homework.

"You keep staring at my ass, Akaashi. Do you like it that much?"

He's honestly not expecting the way Akaashi's eyes go dark, the way he fixes Bokuto with a serious look and says, "Yes I do."

He's definitely not expecting the way that, half an hour later, he's naked on his bed, homework pushed aside, ass in the air as Akaashi eats him out. Their homework's been pushed aside to the point where it's fallen off the bed entirely. The door to the room is locked, even if Bokuto's family isn't due home for a couple more hours. His cock is so hard, hanging heavily between his legs, aching to be touched. Akaashi is preoccupied, though, spreading Bokuto's cheeks apart and holding him open. Bokuto would touch himself, but his fingers are clutching at the bed sheets tightly in an effort to ground himself. Right now, he feels like if he lets go, he's going to float away.

Akaashi's tongue is hot and wet as it thrusts into him. Akaashi's so _eager_ about it, making soft, needy sounds at the back of his throat, like he's the one desperate for this. He has his face pressed against Bokuto, and every time he comes up for air, he runs his tongue up along the curve of one of Bokuto's cheeks, kissing it, sinking his teeth into it gently.

Bokuto might have thought that Akaashi liked his ass, but he was never expecting this. He's not complaining either, reduced to nothing but incoherent moans of encouragement as Akaashi licks over his entrance again.

"You're so loud," Akaashi murmurs, his breath warm against Bokuto's wet skin, making him shiver. "Do we need to gag you, Koutarou?"

"No," Bokuto gasps, pressing himself back against Akaashi, seeking more contact, wanting his tongue again. "I'll be good, I'll be so good, I promise, I'll do anything you say."

Akaashi hums, quiet and amused, then says, "I don't mind. Let me hear you."

So Bokuto does. Akaashi licks into him again and Bokuto moans loudly against his pillow, whining as Akaashi's tongue thrusts into him. Akaashi keeps thrusting his tongue in and out and Bokuto has no hope in the world of muffling his cries anyway. He can tell that Akaashi is getting worked up listening to his moans and puts a little more desperation into them, moans _Keiji_ in a way that has Akaashi moaning against him, pulling back and coating his fingers with saliva, pushing two of them into Bokuto.

" _Keiji_ ," Bokuto moans again, as Akaashi fucks him with his fingers, rough and fast.

Akaashi's mouth is on the curve of his ass again, trailing little nipping kisses across it, fingers finding Bokuto's prostate and teasing him mercilessly, deliberately missing it until Bokuto is a pleading mess, before finally giving him what he wants, making him come without even having his cock touched.

Bokuto rolls onto his side, pulling Akaashi close and mouthing at his cock, blowing him in return, sloppy, panting, but still good if Akaashi's fingers in his hair are any indication.

"You _really_ like my ass," Bokuto murmurs with a tired grin, as Akaashi wipes them both down.

He tries to pull Akaashi close, only to have his hands batted away until they're both clean. Then, finally, Akaashi is settling in his arms, facing him, head tucked under Bokuto's chin.

"Yes," Akaashi replies softly, pressing a kiss to Bokuto's neck. "I do."


	7. Bokuto/Kuroo: cosmo sex tip #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Cosmo Sex Tip #6: Press a fork (firmly, but don't break the skin or anything) into different parts of his body - his butt cheeks, his pecs, his thighs._

"How does that feel?" Bokuto asks, and Kuroo frowns in thought, resting his chin on his folded arms.

"Cold?" Kuroo chews on his lip, considering it. "Sharp, I guess?"

"Too sharp?" Bokuto asks, pressing the fork against the cheek of Kuroo's arse again.

"Nah," Kuroo replies. "It's… different, I guess? Is this a legitimate sex tip?"

"Says so right here," Bokuto says, holding his phone with the hand that isn't carrying the fork. "Cosmo Sex Tip #6."

Kuroo hums with a small shrug. "Okay then."

"What about the other one?" Bokuto asks, pressing the fork against Kuroo's other cheek. He presses a bit harder this time. He hums in thought. "What if I scratched you with it?"

"Doesn't it say something about not breaking the skin?" Kuroo asks.

"I didn't say I'm going to make you _bleed_ ," Bokuto replies, "I'll just kind of…"

He drags the fork across the curve of Kuroo's arse. Kuroo squirms, reaching behind him to bat Bokuto's hand away.

"No way, man. Not that. It tickles."

Bokuto sighs loudly, sounding annoyed. "What kind of sex tip is this anyway? I wanted to try something exciting but this is—weird and a bit boring."

"It's okay," Kuroo assures Bokuto, before he can get too upset. "We can keep trying? Maybe try somewhere else."

"Roll over?" Bokuto suggests, and Kuroo does, relieved to see that Bokuto isn't pouting just yet. Bokuto straddles him, sitting on top of him, and brings the fork to Kuroo's pec instead, pressing the tines into his skin. He drags the fork down, more firmly this time to make sure it doesn't tickle. Kuroo hums, watching the fork slide against his skin. He supposes it doesn't feel too bad.

"How about…" Bokuto brings the fork to Kuroo's nipples.

"No," Kuroo says immediately, because even he knows a bad idea when he sees it. He even actively decides to avoid them, sometimes.

"Fine," Bokuto huffs. He pokes the fork against Kuroo's chest again, then down his front, pressing it into him like a stamp, dotting over Kuroo's skin.

It's nice, Kuroo thinks, even though he isn't hard any more. It's nice to just have Bokuto on top of him like this, tongue caught between his lips as he concentrates, his expression relaxed. Bokuto puts his phone down on the bed, stroking his hand down Kuroo's side instead, and that feels good too. He relaxes into the mattress, looking up at Bokuto's face, and he's sure that his lips are tugging into a fond smile but he doesn't even try to hold it back, content to just lie here with Bokuto straddling him.

"This isn't sexy," Bokuto finally decides, putting the fork down. "Cosmo doesn't know shit."

"Maybe," Kuroo replies, settling his hands on Bokuto's hips. "But it was nice."

"Nice?" Bokuto asks, and he's starting to pout now. "I'll tell you what's nice. _Orgasms_ are nice."

"Yeah they are," Kuroo agrees. "But touching each other like this? That's nice too."

"You're so sappy," Bokuto complains, even as he runs his hands over Kuroo's body in return. "I can't believe you're this sappy. I can't believe people think you're cool."

"You think I'm cool."

"Well, you _are_ cool," Bokuto shrugs. "Cool and sappy. I don't know how you manage it, but you do."

"It's because I'm just that awesome," Kuroo murmurs, pulling Bokuto down into his arms. "I'll blow you if you want me to."

"Nah," Bokuto replies, nuzzling against Kuroo. "You're right. This is nice."


	8. Bokuto/Kuroo: foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Kuroo get carried away with their foreplay, too busy doting on each other.

Kuroo likes having sex with Bokuto, because it's fun. He likes pressing Bokuto against the bed, and kissing him hard. He loves the way that Bokuto's mouth tastes, loves the slide of Bokuto's tongue against his, the way their arms wind around each other and they kiss until they have to pull away for breath.

"So fucking hard," Kuroo murmurs, grinding against Bokuto. "I'm gonna fuck you so good. Gonna have you begging for it."

"Yeah?" Bokuto grins, wrapping his legs around Kuroo to grind against him even harder. They kiss again, nipping at each other's lips, and Kuroo takes hold of one of Bokuto's thighs, pulling him even closer as their hips rock against each other.

Kuroo kisses his way down to Bokuto's neck, biting it gently. Bokuto moans loudly, tipping his head back and Kuroo bites him again, hard enough to leave a mark, then licks over it, closing his lips around it to suck. He pulls away, admiring the hickey, then starts working on leaving another one beside it.

He's always careful to leave hickeys low enough to be covered by Bokuto's shirt collars, but Bokuto is a show off, always picks the shirts with the widest collars to make sure people can see every time. He even bought a v-neck for this very reason when Kuroo left bite marks all over his chest once. Kuroo's so fucking fond of his boyfriend that he wants to climb onto a rooftop and shout about it sometimes, wants to make sure the whole world knows. He settles for making sure that Bokuto knows, and sometimes just that feels like it's good enough.

"Tetsu," Bokuto breathes out sharply, rocking his hips against Kuroo a little harder.

"Yeah," Kuroo murmurs, crawling further down the bed. He rubs his tongue over one of Bokuto's nipples on the way past and the sharp gasp he gets in reply makes him want to wrap his lips around it and suck hard, so he does, until Bokuto's fingers are running through his hair, tugging gently on it. Kuroo alternates nipples, using his fingers to help, and Bokuto is arching off the bed and into the contact, panting, whining at the back of his throat. Kuroo licks his way down Bokuto's body, tracing his tongue over Bokuto's firm, defined abs. He wraps his hand around Bokuto's cock, hard and leaking against his belly, and strokes it slowly. He listens to Bokuto's shaky breaths above him, feels the way his precome drips all over Kuroo's fingers.

"You sound so good like this," Kuroo murmurs, sitting up, pressing their cocks against each other. "You're gonna sound even better when I'm fucking you."

"Yeah I am," Bokuto replies, stroking them both. "Gonna moan for you so nicely."

They rock their hips, fingers wrapping around their cocks, and Kuroo moans loudly, picking up his pace. Bokuto matches him, and they kiss messily, panting against each other's mouths until they're both coming against each other's stomachs, still kissing lazily as they come down from their high.

It's not until they're snuggling afterwards that Bokuto says, "Wait. I thought you were going to fuck me."

"Oh." Kuroo blinks, then kisses Bokuto's shoulder. "Next time."

"Yeah," Bokuto agrees, resting their heads against each other. "Next time."


	9. Akaashi/Bokuto/Kuroo: pole dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto takes up pole dancing.

Bokuto is muscular and gorgeous, with even more strength than one would assume at a quick glance. It's especially obvious when he's holding himself up against his pole, using his upper body strength to keep himself upright as he climbs. There's a serious look in his eyes as he concentrates and it's breathtaking to watch him use his own body's momentum to spin, using his thick, strong thighs to hold himself up, closed around the pole as he lets go of it with his hands, spreading them out as he spins, once, twice, his knees bending as he pulls himself in, lifting himself up again. He holds the pole with one hand, bending back, rolling his body up again in one smooth, sinuous movement.

Kuroo can't take his eyes off Bokuto. Beside him, he's pretty sure that Akaashi is just as breathless with awe.

When Bokuto decided that he was taking up pole dancing, neither of his boyfriends knew where the sudden interest came from, but also knew better than to ask. Bokuto wouldn't let them come to classes to watch him, and they've left him to do as he wants, as they usually do when he gets an idea in his head like this.

Except Bokuto hasn't lost interest in pole, not even once, and it's been months now, of weekly lessons, then more practice sessions after he made friends with the studio owner. He's made it to the advanced class and now that they're having their graduating performance, he's finally invited Kuroo and Akaashi to come and watch him.

Kuroo never knew just how much Bokuto was holding out on them.

They've seen the proof of his hard work, in all the bruises and pole burn that he comes home with, whining to them as they apply cream to it to help it heal. Honestly, Kuroo just thought that Bokuto was bad and clumsy at it. He didn't even think for a moment that it was because Bokuto was doing this—doing _any_ of this.

Honestly, Kuroo thinks to himself. He should know better than to underestimate Bokuto by now.

Bokuto has already done a group performance with the rest of the class and he's in the middle of doing his solo performance, just as every other member of the small class has to. Kuroo's seen a few already but he hasn't been impressed by any of them as much as he's been impressed by Bokuto.

Then again, that might just be because he's extremely biased. It might be because he knows Bokuto's body, knows the strength of it, and it's amazing to watch the strength being used in this way, so graceful and flexible, a stark contrast to the power he plays with when he's on a volleyball court.

Beside him, Akaashi sucks in a shaky breath. Kuroo places a hand on his back, rubbing light circles into it.

_Me too_ , he thinks with a small grin tugging at his lips. He trails his hand down to rest on the small of Akaashi's back because he desperately needs something to touch right now, something to ground him.

Bokuto finally finishes his routine, ending with his hands on his hips, grinning right at Kuroo and Akaashi.

They clap for him, along with the rest of the audience, and Kuroo grins right back.


	10. Akaashi/Bokuto/Kuroo: artist boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Kuroo are both artists, and Bokuto is their incredibly attractive boyfriend.

After Bokuto models for their life drawing class, Akaashi is drawing him for days.

He fills the pages of his sketchbooks and he'd like to think that at least at a casual glance, most people wouldn't know that it's all Bokuto, because most of them are disjointed anatomy studies. Here, he has Bokuto's hands, there, his biceps, his arm outstretched, his arm flexing because _really_ , his biceps.

He'd also like to think that at a casual glance, most people won't realise that Akaashi isn't drawing from the memory of Bokuto in their studio, but Bokuto in their bed.

Bokuto's fist, clenched tightly on this page, is drawn from the memory of Bokuto clutching at the sheets as Kuroo fucked him, as Akaashi's fingers pinched at his nipples. The thick, muscled arms aren't drawn from memory so much as Akaashi trying to put a feeling to paper in the form of pencil strokes, trying to record the feeling of Bokuto's strong arms around him as he fucked Akaashi into the bed.

He draws Bokuto's legs, with his strong, beautiful thighs, from the time he held Kuroo against the wall, supporting both their weight.

Akaashi knows Bokuto's hands, he knows the way they feel in his, the way they feel on his body, the way they feel inside him. He sketches them out, finger after long, thick finger, and Kuroo laughs at him, saying that Akaashi's blushing like he's drawing something dirty.

Akaashi blushes harder when Kuroo looks over his shoulder, breath warm against Akaashi's neck as he murmurs, " _Oh_ , so you are drawing something dirty."

Because of course Kuroo understands, of course Kuroo's sketchbook is equally filled with bits and pieces of Bokuto. They bond a little like this, their mutual fondness for their boyfriend expressing itself in the same way. They trade sketches. Akaashi slips a torn out piece of paper into Kuroo's bag, with a sketch of Bokuto's hand, two fingers scissoring, the way he does to himself in bed.

Kuroo retaliates with a quick, messy sketch of Bokuto on his hands and knees, waiting, a little speech bubble beside his head saying, _Keiji please_.

Bokuto's fully aware of the game and he loves it, encourages it, the way he always does when it means he gets to be naked and gets to pose for them.

"You should draw me like this," Bokuto grins at them, reclining on his side on their couch, proudly putting his body on display. "Like one of your French girls."

"Or," Kuroo says slowly, putting his sketchbook down and exchanging a grin with Akaashi, "I have another idea for what we can do."

They kneel in front of the couch and descend on Bokuto together, with their hands, their lips, their tongues. Bokuto doesn't stand a chance against them, especially not when they're working together like this.

"The really good thing about having artist boyfriends," Bokuto pants, as Akaashi fingers him, as Kuroo slowly strokes his cock, "is that they're really, _really_ good with their hands."


	11. Akaashi/Bokuto/Kuroo: partner sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto loves his boyfriend and loves his best friend too, and just wants them both to be happy.

"I really love you," Bokuto murmurs against Akaashi's throat, before he kisses it. "So much. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Akaashi breathes, tilting his head further back. "I do."

"I just…" Bokuto pulls back, so he can look Akaashi in the eyes, absently licking his lips because his boyfriend is just so pretty, so amazing. "I want to share how great you are. With him."

Akaashi swallows, and Bokuto watches his adams apple bob, watches as he sucks in a short breath and says. "Yeah. I want that too."

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure?" is the first thing Kuroo asks, because he's a good friend like that. He doesn't direct his question at Bokuto, but at Akaashi, who simply nods in reply.

"He's so amazing," Bokuto tells Kuroo, with full sincerity.

"I know that," Kuroo chuckles. "You don't shut up about it."

"I just want you to understand it," Bokuto urges, as Akaashi gets out of his lap, walking over to where Kuroo is sitting on his single-seater. He watches the way Kuroo looks up at him, the way his legs spread in a silent invitation for Akaashi to get onto his lap.

Akaashi does, kneeling over him, hands settling on the back of the seat for balance. They drop to Kuroo's shoulders, and Bokuto watches as Kuroo's arms circle Akaashi's waist, holding him securely.

It's a pretty hot sight, Bokuto thinks to himself. He wasn't even considering how good they'd look together but now he can't look away. He watches as Kuroo and Akaashi lean in towards each other, hears the way Akaashi takes a breath right before they lips touch.

Akaashi melts against Kuroo, the way he does into a really good kiss. Bokuto is glad, and a little turned on by it. He settles in to watch, biting his lip as he sees Akaashi deepen the kiss, pressing himself against Kuroo firmly.

"Fuck, Bokuto," Kuroo moans, as they pull apart from each other. "Your boyfriend's _good_."

" _Right_?" Bokuto grins, watching the way the back of Akaashi's neck starts to turn pink, the way it does when he's embarrassed. "He's so perfect."

"Yeah he is," Kuroo murmurs, smiling up at Akaashi as they wrap their arms around each other a little tighter.

They're rocking against each other, Bokuto realises, pushing their hips together, gasping softly at the friction. Bokuto rests his hand against his cock, just so he has a bit of pressure against it as he watches. Akaashi's making those pretty little noises that Bokuto loves so much and it's nice when he can listen to them without his own panting drowning it out.

Kuroo has his head pressed back against the soft cushion behind him, teeth grit together, the pleasure clear on his face. Bokuto is so glad that his two favourite people in the world are making each other feel so good, gladder still that he's allowed to watch it. He wants to join in too, but he stays right where he is. That's going to take a little bit more negotiation, and Bokuto's honestly not all that confident about his chances at stringing together a coherent sentence right now. Akaashi and Kuroo are probably even worse.

"Akaashi," Kuroo growls out, his voice deep, husky, sending a shiver through Bokuto. "You're gonna make me come."

"Do it," Akaashi replies, grinding against Kuroo a little harder. "Right in your pants, Kuroo-san. Please."

Kuroo moans loudly and Bokuto echoes it, watching his best friend and boyfriend come together, clutching at each other, panting with their heads resting against each other. They stay like that for a bit. Bokuto's pleased at the way Kuroo idly rubs circles into Akaashi's back before he finally pulls away.

"Well," Kuroo breathes, as Akaashi gets off his lap. "Better take care of your boy."

"I will," Akaashi murmurs, his fingers trailing against Kuroo before he returns to the couch where Bokuto is siting, then kneels in front of him. He undoes Bokuto's jeans, looking up at him through his long, beautiful lashes. "Just sit back. I'll take care of you too."

He's good at it. As Bokuto finds out, not long afterwards, Akaashi is _very_ good at taking care of both of them.


End file.
